Just Married
by Leia Favaz
Summary: Dean et Sam trouvent Baby défigurée. Qui peut bien avoir mis ces affreux rubans roses "just married" ? Et qui, horreur suprême, ne s'enlèvent pas ? Ne pouvant pas rouler avec la voiture dans cette état, ils s'arrêtent dans un motel, et commencent à réfléchir à leurs sentiments... One-shot [Wincest]


**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un petit Os Wincest tout simple.**

 **(LoLaSiDo va le poster en anglais et sur d'autres sites en Français, ce n'est pas du plagiat.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Just Married**

oOo

-... C'est quoi ça ?!

-Des rubans ?

-Ça j'ai vu. Je veux dire, pourquoi ?

-Ben... Je sais pas ?

-Qui a fait ça ? Qui a défiguré Baby ?!

-Dean... C'est que des rubans...

-Ils sont roses !

-Tu regardes Titanic !

-C'est marqué "Just married" !

-... Pardon ?

-Là !

-Ok, on enlève ça maintenant.

Les deux frères s'acharnèrent donc sur les rubans entourant désormais l'Impala : des rubans roses bonbon, avec, comme précisé plus haut, un cadre en forme de cœur "just married".  
Mais, malgré toute la force physique des frères Winchester, ils échouèrent lamentablement dans l'opération "enlevons les choses défigurant Baby". Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ils se résolurent à rouler avec la pauvre Baby défigurée. (Nous passerons sous silence tous les jurons de Dean, il nous faudrait quelques dizaines de pages pour les reporter. Une centaine de "son of a bitch" dans les cinq heures de trajet, à la louche. Une petite pensée pour Sam essayant de calmer son am... frère. Mes doigts ont fourché sur le clavier. Si si, c'est possible).

Enfin bref, ils atteignirent le soir un motel, où ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Évidemment, puisque la journée avait mal commencé, il fallait que la réceptionniste ait vu la voiture.

-Un couple gay qui se montre au grand jour ! Mais c'est absolument adorable ! Vraiment ! C'est magnifique ! Ohlala, je vais vous donner ma meilleure chambre ! La chambre spéciale lune de miel, ne vous inquiétez pas, les murs sont épais ici. Alala, je suis si heureuse d'accueillir un couple gay dans mon motel ! Et marié, par dessus tout !

Dean décida d'exploser à ce moment.

-Nous ne sommes...

-Très fatigués. On est exténué, et mon... mari aimerait se reposer, il a conduit toute la journée.

-Mais bien sûr ! Mais bien sûr !

La réceptionniste leur donna la clé, et Dean en profita pour lancer un regard choqué à son am... frère (mes doigts fourchent beaucoup ce soir) qui lui répondit par une tête gênée.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent seuls, Dean explosa :

-Tu m'as appelé ton mari ?!

-Tu te voyais lui expliquer les rubans ?

-Non, mais... Mais... Et en plus on va devoir partager le même lit.

-Je te préviens : si tu prends toute la couverture, tu dors par terre.

-Bitch.

-Jerk.

Dean alla bouder sur son ordinateur avec une bière et une tarte, pendant que Sam lisait des journaux, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas une affaire dans le coin.

-Et si c'était une sorcière ?

-Hein ?

-Et si les rubans c'était une sorte de sort bizarre lancé par une sorcière confondant Dracula et My Little Pony ? Je vais voir si je trouve un sac à sort.

-Bon courage avec la réceptionniste.

Dean se figea devant la porte. La réceptionniste. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, et Sam avait raison, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, ça serait trop bizarre. Il retourna donc à son ordinateur.

Marié avec Sam. Quelle idée absurde.

Et pourtant... Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux deux. Des sentiments étranges, pas normaux pour deux frères. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait plus à refouler lorsque son frère était en danger. Ce besoin impératif de toujours être près de lui, de savoir qu'il allait bien, et de... Non. Son esprit avait fourché. Ces satanés rubans lui retournaient le cerveau.

La soirée s'écoula dans le silence. Même Dean n'avais pas osé mettre de Hentai (les fameux dessins animés porno japonais. Quoi que ça désignerait aussi des animés extrêmement gore). Enfin bref. L'atmosphère était étrangement tendue. Vers minuit, les deux frères se résolurent à se coucher. (Dans le même lit, du coup, faut suivre un peu !) Chacun s'endormit à une extrémité du lit.

oOo

Enfin, Dean s'endormit. Sam réfléchissait. Fixant la porte, il tentait de refouler l'envie pressante de prendre Dean dans ses bras et de se blottir contre lui.

Voyons, c'était son frère pas... Son amant ?

Non non, n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas gay. Il n'était attiré que par les femmes. Quoique. S'il se souvenait de toutes les femmes qu'il avait aimées, il se souvenait aussi d'avoir eu... Appelons ça un faible, pour certains hommes. Souvent les yeux verts, amateurs de musique des années 80, dragueurs inarrêtables de la gente féminine, consommateurs de junk food ou encore passionnés par leur voiture. Il écarquilla les yeux dans le noir, en faisant ce portrait mental.

Mais... Mais... Ce n'était que des faibles ! Même pas des crushs, si ?

Il était perturbé par cette idée. Comment pourrait-il avoir eu des crushs pour des hommes ressemblant autant à son frère ?! Bon, heureusement, ils n'étaient pas exactement comme Dean, mais...

Et si le problème était là ? Et si, depuis le début, il était naturellement attiré par les hommes, autant que par les femmes ? Et si, depuis le début, il était amoureux... d'un homme ? Celui qui était juste à côté de lui ?

Mais... mais... Jessica ?

Il était amoureux de Jessica. Complètement. Quoique. À y repenser... S'il avait été complètement amoureux de Jessica, s'il n'avait strictement rien éprouvé d'autre qu'une solide fraternité pour Dean, jamais il ne serait allé affronter cette Dame Blanche. Heureux souvenir des jours anciens.

Enfin bref. Imaginons deux secondes qu'il soit amoureux de Dean...

-Tu prends toute la place...

Sam sursauta lorsque son frère marmonna. Il se rendit alors compte que sans le vouloir, il s'était rapproché de Dean, jusqu'à être tout près de lui.

Sam s'écarta, et essaya de dormir.

oOo

Dean fut réveillé parce que quelque chose appuyait sur son côté. Mais ce n'était pas angoissant. C'était rassurant. Il ouvrit les yeux, et distingua dans le noir la massive silhouette de son frère, qui avait passé un bras sur lui.

Il eut envie de se blottir au creux des bras de Sam, et de s'y rendormir. Puis il réalisa son idée. Enfin ! C'était son frère ! Celui... Celui... Qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'embrasser. Enfin. Toujours. Depuis ce jour où il s'était rendu compte que Sam était grand, suffisamment grand pour lui planter virtuellement un couteau dans la poitrine et partir à l'Université. Ce jour là, Dean avait eu envie d'embrasser son frère. Sur la bouche. Et de le prendre dans ses bras en le suppliant de ne pas partir.

Mais c'était mal. C'était son frère !

Alors Dean avait fait comme avant. Il avait couché à droite et à gauche, surtout après avoir retrouvé son frère, dans le but d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là. Ça marchait plutôt bien, sauf quand Sam était en danger. (Soit tous les trois jours) Et quand Sam le prenait à moitié dans ses bras dans un motel où la réceptionniste était persuadée qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Tout lui réexplosait à la figure, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Alors il céda. Il se blottit contre son frère. Il trouverait bien une excuse.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, Dean et Sam se réveillèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à peu près en même temps. À moitié embrumés par le sommeil, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent.

C'était agréable.

C'était doux.

C'était... Son frère ?!

Ils se séparèrent en même temps, et s'exilèrent chacun à un bout du lit.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Un baiser. Visiblement.

-Oui mais...

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Oui, mais ça va rendre cette journée vraiment étrange.

-Sam. On s'est embrassé. La journée est DÉJÀ étrange.

-Oui. On n'en parle plus si tu veux.

-...

-...

-Ouais. Allons nous habiller.

-... Dean. En fait non. On doit en parler.

-De ?

-Du baiser ! Du fait qu'on ait dormi l'un contre l'autre !

-Très bien. Vas y parle, je t'écoute.

-J'en sais rien ! Je sais juste que... non, c'est trop bizarre.

-Je pense que mon seuil de "bizarre" est suffisamment élevé pour tout ce que tu as à me dire.

-Il se pourrait que je soit bi, et que je n'ai jamais craqué que sur des mecs te ressemblant un minimum.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Sam s'attarda sur ces derniers, réalisant comme ils étaient beaux.

-Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît.

-Je...

-Dean, s'il te plaît !

-Oui ! Deux secondes ! Je me concentre ! Je... Il se peut que j'aie...

-Que tu aies...

-Que j'aie envie de t'embrasser depuis ce jour où tu es parti à l'Université.

-Oh.

-Et que toutes ces femmes... elles ne soient rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'oublier que c'est toi que j'aime. OK, c'est bon je dis plus rien je vais plus assumer.

-... Dean.

Sam se rapprocha lentement de Dean, et le prit dans ces bras.

-Pourquoi as-tu refoulé tes sentiments ?

-Tu es mon frère. C'est mal.

Sam soupira.

-Vu le nombre de personnes qu'on a tuées indirectement, vu la vie qu'on mène... Tu ne penses pas que "c'est mal" ne s'applique pas à nous ?

-Je...

Sam l'embrassa. Et Dean répondit au baiser.

C'était bizarre pour les deux. De réaliser, enfin, que l'unique personne qu'ils avaient jamais aimé avait toujours été là. Avait toujours tout partagé avec lui. Ça leur faisait un peu peur. Mais instant après instant, ça leur faisait moins peur.

oOo

Le lendemain, ils sortirent du motel vraiment ensemble. Ils réussirent à enlever les rubans de l'Impala, et Dean l'embrassa, avant d'embrasser Sam. Puis ils partirent. Derrière une fenêtre du motel, Gabriel souriait jusqu'au oreilles.

-Je suis génial !

oOo

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ? Si oui, je vous invite à aller lire ma fanfiction Le Lac des Cygnes, un UA Wincest.**

 **Et dans tout les cas, je lirais et répondrais à tous vos commentaires :)**

 **Bonne journée/soirée à tous et toutes**


End file.
